


Outside the Hospital Doors

by oneawkwardcookie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Feelings Confession, Ficlet, First Kiss, High!Evan "Buck" Buckley, I don't drink or know the effects of morphine, M/M, More like drugged confessions, Morphine, One Shot, this is just a premise for softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: Buck is once again in hospital, and Eddie is there to take him home.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Outside the Hospital Doors

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't really matter why Buck is in the hospital (it's just to be expected at this point) but he's otherwise just fine so don't worry about him 😅 Eddie's there to be sarcastic and look after him.

Once they were out of the automatic doors, Buck raised his arms up to Eddie, who huffed resignedly, reaching forwards as Buck tipped out of the wheelchair. He spilled over Eddie’s shoulder, an arm dangling precariously down his chest and grazing against his belt buckle. He rolled his head up to gaze up at Eddie curiously.

“Do you find me attractive?” A pout trembled on his lips even whilst his eyes narrowed, trying to catch something, anything.

“Let me just…” He continued to look ahead and grunted as he tried to lift Buck up the steps.

“It’s…it’s not the phormine talking!” Voice a little too loud in his ears, Eddie stopped and looked back at him.

“Morphine, and clearly(!)” Buck thought he saw a smirk fade from his cheeks as he turned and resumed his attempt to get them back to the car in one piece, one hand holding Buck’s on his shoulder and securing the other around his waist to provide more leverage, even as Buck kept trying to face him.

“Okay, fine.” Resigned, he bought them to a stop and draped them both over a step.

“I know I don’t look like her, but for a second I thought…” He was quiet now, the rebellion deflating as he realised that they weren’t going anywhere, and it was all his fault. Except, Eddie’s arms were still around him and he couldn’t look him in the eye.

“What are we doing?” Another question, but more vague, back to having two different conversations at the same time and trying to catch hints like raindrops. Everything blurred and Buck realised how tired he felt.

As though a weight was suddenly off his shoulders, it was Eddie’s turn to slump, and, in turn, drag Buck into him.

“Yes.”

So quiet that it was almost lost in the rough stone walls around them. The drugs made everything feel fuzzy. There was no more Buck, just the cold floor biting into his hip, the sound of his heartbeat in his ears and the warm fabric of his coat.

Eddie repeated himself, and this time, Buck felt it, rocked by the waves of his chest and throat.

Summoning some feeling back into his legs, he pushed himself upright, bumping noses and bringing himself face to face with Eddie.

Were his eyelashes always so long, or was he always too lost in the sea of his eyes to notice?

The next thing Buck knew, he was moving his lips, more gasping than kissing, and humming as he tried to get back into his mind and make it count.

Eddie gently moved Buck back, but at the sight of the rejection that welled furiously in his eyes, he surged back, this time pulling him upright and moving with intent.

Buck ended up draped across his lap, arm trapped between them, and there was a bubble of laughter from Eddie as Buck struggled to get it free and bring it up to his face.

“I prefer you with a bit of a beard.” He mumbled, stroking Eddie’s jaw and lifting his eyes to see him staring at him with a curious expression on his face.

“Now then, just because I said I found you attractive, doesn’t mean you can start giving constructive criticism, otherwise we’ll be here all night.” Buck smiled then, for the first time that night, at the familiar teasing in his voice. There was no sting though, just a soothing balm that made him feel at peace.

He wanted to say he loved him, but he would never believe him. Instead, he said, “Take me home” and tried to make it sound like the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm sure this hospital is wheelchair accessible from the car park but then where's the ~~drama~~ impetus for Eddie carrying Buck?
> 
> If we can't have them saying Yes to each other and holding onto each other, then what's the point? 😆


End file.
